gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
(Don't) Be a Hero
(Don't) Be a Hero is the ninth episode in the Season Two of the fanfic, Glee: The Second Generation. Plot This episode takes place only in New York City. Franklin and Chriss visits New York to explore NYADA, DJ then arrives saying that he also wants to be in NYADA. Everyone then goes to a party but things will start to get out of hand when Blaine's old classmate that beat him up returns to finish off Blaine even Kurt. But someone will get hurt protecting them. Songs Episode The episode opens with Rachel and Blaine both sitting at the arrival section of an Airport "Are you excited, Rachel?" Blaine asked "Ofcourse, i've been waiting forever to meet him." Rachel said with a smile Then Rachel checks the time on her phone "Where are they?" Rachel said, looking worried. "GUYS! you're here" Blaine said then rushed to both Chriss and Franklin for a group hug "Blaine, it's been a long time" Franklin happily said "Okay, okay stop." Chriss said then pushed Blaine "Why? i miss you little brother? don't you wanna hug?" Blaine asked, then used his puppy dog eyes with a puppy dog pout "I miss you big brother!!!!" Chriss shouted then hugged Blaine, Franklin chucked then Rachel arrives "Hey Franklin." Rachel said "Oh hey Rachel." Franklin said, then Rachel hugs him then they started walking together and left Chriss and Blaine still hugging "How was the trip?" Rachel asked "Not that good." Franklin said "Why?" Rachel asked "I was annoyed with the flight attendant." Franklin said "I really wanted to throw her off the plane." Then Rachel laughs "You are such a jokester." "I'm serious" Franklin said, then Rachel stopped laughing "Wait really?" Rachel asked "I'm kidding." Franklin said then laughs, Rachel laughed a little, then Blaine and Chriss arrived "Looks like someone is happy to see his big sister." Chriss said teasing Franklin "Yeah, how about a hug?" Blaine said teasing Rachel "We just hugged Blaine, stop" Rachel said "We did Chriss, so shut up." Franklin said, then Chriss and Blaine laughed "Where's Santana and Kurt?" Chriss asked "Probably shopping, they have this party they'll go to Saturday night, so i'm picturing them buying new clothes." Blaine said "Wait, what party?" Franklin asked "I don't know, they just got invited by someone, me and Rachel are also invited." Blaine said "We, i mean you should all go, me and Franklin want to go all Adventure Time and explore NYADA" Chriss said "No, we should all go." Rachel said "Yeah, this week is all about you little brothers." Blaine said, they the four had a group hug TITLE CARD ___________________________________ The four then arrive at Kurt and Rachel's apartment "Welcome to Le Apartment ala Kurt e Rachel slashe Blaine e Santana and soon-yo Chriss e Franklin." Blaine happily said "Nothing, i understand nothing." Franklin said Then Rachel laughed "He said welcome to Kurt and Rachel's apartment with a little bit of Blaine and Santana and soon Chriss and Franklin." "Wait, so your telling us, when we graduate, we'll live here? as in me and Franklin?" Chriss asked "Yeah" Rachel said "I LOVE YOU!" Chriss shotued and hugged Rachel Blaine and Franklin laughed, then a knock was heard on the door "I'll get it." Franklin said